An Animorphs Christmas
by star29818
Summary: This is an early Christmas present for all you Animorph fans out there.
1. All I Want for Christmas is the Animorph

**Hey everyone, I'm back. And as you probably guessed by the title, I have put together a bunch of parodies of some well-known Christmas Carols for the Animorphs. I planned to post it Christmas day, but I'll be too busy to, so here it is. I've been singing them ever since I wrote them, so I hope you enjoy them.**

Every body stops  
and stares at me  
I'm obsessed with Animorphs  
as you can see  
I don't know just who  
to blame for this catastrophe!  
But my one wish on Christmas Eve  
is as plain as it can be!

All I want for Christmas  
is the Animorphs,  
the Animorphs,  
Oh the Animorphs!

Gee, if I could only  
have the Animorphs  
then I could wish you  
"Merry Christmas."

It seems so long since I could say,  
"I just want a gift card for Christmas"  
Gosh oh gee, how happy I'd be,  
If I could say "I really own Tobias!" (sneaky grin)

All I want for Christmas  
is the Animorphs,  
the Animorphs,  
Oh the Animorphs!

Gee, if I could only  
have the Animorphs  
then I could wish K.A.  
A "Merry Christmas."

It seems so long since I could say,  
"I just want a gift card for Christmas"  
Gosh oh gee, how happy I'd be,  
If I could say "I really own Tobias!" (sneaky grin)

All I want for Christmas  
is the Animorphs,  
the Animorphs,  
Oh the Animorphs!

Never mind forget  
The stinkin' Animomphs  
All I really want's a  
Certain bird-boy!


	2. Esplin The Visser

**Hehehe, I like this one. It's catchy. This is a parody of 'Frosty The Snowman', so ENJOY!**

Esplin the Visser  
Didn't have a soul  
With a deadly tail and four hooves  
And two eyes on long stalks.

Esplin the Visser is  
The worst Visser, they say  
He's ugly and mean, worst you've ever seen  
He'll be coming for you someday

There must have been some oatmeal  
In that old Yeerk pool they found  
For when they placed him in it  
He began to scream and shout

Oh, Esplin the Visser  
Was as high as he could be  
And the subordinates say  
He did it all day  
Where the council couldn't see

Thumpetty thump thump,  
Thumpety thump thump,  
Look at Visser go.  
Thumpetty thump thump,  
Thumpety thump thump,  
He's in the oatmeal, NO!

Esplin the Visser  
Thought that he would win someday  
So he said "Come all Yeerks,  
Let's go to Earth  
So we can conquer it today"

Down to the planet,  
With a dracon in his hand,  
Shooting here and there  
Without a care  
Saying "Stop me if you can"

He led them down the streets of town  
Right to the traffic cop.  
He paused and shot the officer when  
He heard him holler "Stop!"

Esplin the Visser  
Was apprehended today  
But he raised a fist  
Said "You'll pay for this,  
I'll be back again someday!"


	3. Visser Got Run Over by a Bug Fighter

**Okay, this is a parody to 'Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer'. Personally, I like it. HOPE YOU DO TOO!**

Visser got run over by a bug fighter  
Walking to the Yeerk pool Christmas eve.  
You can say you don't believe in aliens  
But as for us Animorphs, we believe.

He'd been eating too much oatmeal  
And we'd begged him not to go.  
He pulled out and aimed a Dracon  
And said he needed some good ol' Kandro'

When we found him Christmas mornin',  
It all worked out just like we planned  
The bug fighter did the job right  
And because of us the Visser kicked the can

Visser got run over by a bug fighter  
Walking to the Yeerk pool Christmas eve.  
You can say you don't believe in aliens  
But as for us Animorphs, we believe.

And then out of desperation  
We chose to call the Taxxons in  
They got rid of the evidence  
It's a shame we had to get rid of V ten

It's not Christmas without the Visser  
But the Yeerks could all care less  
And the council gave us a medal  
For taking care of this whole mess

Visser got run over by a bug fighter  
Walking to the Yeerk pool Christmas eve.  
You can say you don't believe in aliens  
But as for us Animorphs, we believe.

Now we're at the Yeerk pool eating  
Feasting on Kandrona rays  
Grateful not to have the Visser  
He ate all the oatmeal anyway

But we've warned all our accomplices.  
Better watch out for you and me  
Because the next Visser to get it  
Will more than likely be Visser Three

Visser got run over by a bug fighter  
Walking to the Yeerk pool Christmas eve.  
You can say you don't believe in aliens  
But as for us Animorphs, we believe.


	4. The Twelve Days of Christmas

**(Rolls in the floor laughing) I LOVE THIS ONE! It's another one Faith and I sing non-stop. It's a parody to 'The Twelve Days Of Christmas', and I'll explain everything down at the bottem. **

On the first day of Christmas Elfangor gave to me  
A very shiny blue cube

On the second day of Christmas Elfangor gave to me  
Two fighting Vissers and a very shiny blue cube

On the third day of Christmas Elfangor gave to me  
Three years of war, two fighting Vissers and a very shiny blue cube

On the fourth day of Christmas Elfangor gave to me  
Four host-happy Yeerks, three years of war, two fighting Vissers and a very shiny blue cube

On the fifth day of Christmas Elfangor gave to me  
Five Animorphs... four host-happy Yeerks, three years of war, two fighting Vissers and a very shiny blue cube

On the sixth day of Christmas Elfangor gave to me  
Six metel doggies, five Animorphs... four host-happy Yeerks, three years of war, two fighting Vissers and a very shiny blue cube

On the seventh day of Christmas Elfangor gave to me  
Seven traitorous rats, six metel doggies, five Animorphs... four host-happy Yeerks, three years of war, two fighting Vissers and a very shiny blue cube

On the eighth day of Christmas Elfangor gave to me  
Eight Hork-Bajir, seven traitorous rats, six metel doggies, five Animorphs... four host-happy Yeerks, three years of war, two fighting Vissers and a very shiny blue cube

On the ninth day of Christmas Elfangor gave to me  
Nine midget Helmacrons, eight Hork-Bajir, seven traitorous rats, six metel doggies, five Animorphs... four host-happy Yeerks, three years of war, two fighting Vissers and a very shiny blue cube

On the tenth day of Christmas Elfangor gave to me  
Ten Taxxons, nine Helmacrons, eight Hork-Bajir, seven traitorous rats, six metel doggies, five Animorphs... four host-happy Yeerks, three years of war, two fighting Vissers and a very shiny blue cube

On the eleventh day of Christmas Elfangor gave to me  
Eleven council members, ten Taxxons, nine Helmacrons, eight Hork-Bajir, seven traitorous rats, six metel doggies, five Animorphs... four host-happy Yeerks, three years of war, two fighting Vissers and a very shiny blue cube

On the twelveth day of Christmas Elfangor gave to me  
Twelve Cinnabons, eleven council members, ten cannibal worms, nine blue midgets, eight salad shooters, seven traitorous rats, six metel doggies, five Animorphs... four host-happy Yeerks, three years of war, two fighting Vissers and a very shiny blue cube...

**A very shiny blue cube - Escafil Device.  
Two fighting Vissers - Vissers One and Three. They fight constantly.  
Three years of war exactly what it says. The Animorphs faught the Yeerks for three years.  
Four host-happy Yeerks - I kind of had to reach in a hat for this one. There were a lot more, but I decided to only include four, hehehe.  
Five Animorphs - 'Nuff said. And they never called Ax an Animorph, don't ask me why, it's always 'The Animorphs _and Ax_'.  
Six metel doggies - Chee  
Seven traitorous rats - Basically David. There were not seven, but there had to be seven somethings, so I chose rats.  
Eight Hork-Bajir/salad shooters - Once again, there are more, just included eight.  
Nine Helmacrons/blue midgets - Ditto  
Ten Taxxons/cannibal worms - Ditto again  
Eleven Council members - Exactly what it says. Eleven Council members.  
Twelve Cinnabons - Oh come on, I had to put SOMETHING about Cinnabon in here, didn't I?**


	5. Oh Kandrona

**Oh my word, this one has to be my FAVORITE! It is the most catchy one so far, I think. Faith and I sing it everywhere. It's a parody to 'Oh Christmas Tree'.**

Oh Kandrona, oh Kandrona,  
You really are nutritious  
Oh Kandrona, oh Kandrona,  
You really are nutritious  
You are good,  
You are not blue,  
The Andalite bandits keep destroying you  
Oh Kandrona, Oh Kandrona,  
You really are nutritious

Oh Visser Three  
Oh Visser Three  
Why must you be so hateful  
Oh Visser Three  
Oh Visser Three  
Why must you be so hateful  
You fill all of  
Our hearts with fear  
Whenever you  
And V1 are near  
Oh Visser Three  
Oh Visser Three  
Why must you be so hateful

Oh Andalites  
Oh Andalites  
Why must you insist on winning  
Oh Andalites  
Oh Andalites  
Why must you insist on winning  
You destroy  
Our life supply  
But as you can see  
We refuse to die  
Oh Andalites  
Oh Andalites  
Why must you insist on winning

You stupid host  
You stupid host  
Why do keep rebelling  
You stupid host  
You stupid host  
Why do keep rebelling  
I know that I'm  
Controlling you  
Wrapped around your brain  
But hey what's new  
You stupid host  
You stupid host  
Why do keep rebelling


	6. Up In The Valley

**I DID ANOTHER ONE! OMW! Ahem, this is a parody of 'Up On The Housetop'. I had a different version planned, but I couldn't get it to work. It went**

**Up in the blade ship Hork-Bajir see  
The infamous Visser Three  
Down through the corodors with oatmeal  
All for himself  
Big deal**

**He, he, he  
Who wouldn't steal  
He, he, he  
Who wouldn't steal  
Up in the blade ship  
Clack, clack, clack  
Follow the Visser and  
You won't come back**

**But it just wouldn't work. Well, here it is, read and review if you have time, seeing as how it's Christmas Eve and all. **

* * *

Up in the valley Hork-Bajir see  
A bunch of animorphs, two times three  
Down through the trees in leotards  
Christmas this year is gonna be hard

Morph, morph, morph  
Who wouldn't morph?  
Morph, morph, morph  
Who wouldn't morph?  
Down in the valley  
with Hork-bajir  
A gorilla, a wolf, a tiger, and bear.

First comes the stocking of Big Jake  
Some leaderish books and maybe some cake  
Then comes Cassie, a few orphan voles  
Then Marco, there's nothin' but coal

Morph, morph, morph  
Who wouldn't morph?  
Morph, morph, morph  
Who wouldn't morph?  
Down in the valley  
with Hork-bajir  
A gorilla, a wolf, a tiger, and bear.

Then comes the stocking of Tobias  
A brand new perch, can you tell I'm biased?  
Then comes Ax, the alien  
A computer not known by men

Morph, morph, morph  
Who wouldn't morph?  
Morph, morph, morph  
Who wouldn't morph?  
Down in the valley  
with Hork-bajir  
A gorilla, a wolf, a tiger, and bear.


	7. Venir Sobre Vamos

**This is Rachel's fav right here. This is a parody to 'Feliz Navidad', and the translation is at the bottem. I'm not fluent in Spanish, so if I make a mistake please let me know and I'll change it. Anywho, I plan on writing one more, and then that's it. I'll post it tomorrow morning or tonight, whichever one. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! And thanks to Freak Show for correcting my Espanol C:**

Venir sobre vamos  
Venir sobre vamos  
Venir sobre vamos  
Vamos a matar algunos caracoles

Venir sobre vamos  
Venir sobre vamos  
Venir sobre vamos  
Vamos a matar algunos caracoles

I wanna go kill some Yeerks  
I wanna go kill some Yeerks  
I wanna go kill some Yeerks  
Using my bear morph

I wanna go kill some Yeerks  
I wanna go kill some Yeerks  
I wanna go kill some Yeerks  
Using my bear morph

**Traslations:**

**Venir Sobre Vamos - Come on, let's go  
Vamos A Matar Algunos Caracoles - Let's go kill some slugs **


	8. I Want A Gorilla Boy For Christmas

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! This is a parody especially dedicated to my bestest friend Faith and her obsession with Marco. It's a parody to 'I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas', and it'll be the last one... UNTIL NEXT YEAR! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! **

I want a gorilla boy for Christmas  
Only a gorilla boy will do  
Don't want a Jake, no dinky winky Cassie  
I want a gorilla boy to play with and enjoy

I want a gorilla boy for Christmas  
I don't think Santa Claus will mind, do you?  
He won't have to use the dirty chimney flue  
Just make him morph an Osprey, it's the easiest thing to do

I can see me now on Christmas morning, creeping down the stairs  
Oh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyes  
To see a Yeerk War hero standing there

I want a gorilla boy for christmas  
Only a gorilla boy will do  
No Rachels, or Tobias'  
I only like boys who morph gorilla's  
And I'm pretty sure that he will like me too

Mom says that he's just made-up, but then  
My friend and I believe, that he's a real hispanic kid

There's lots of room for him, in the Hork-Bajir valley  
We just have to find it, that could be a problem

I can see me now on Christmas morning, creeping down the stairs  
Oh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyes  
To see a Yeerk War hero standing there

I want a gorilla boy for Christmas  
Only a gorilla boy will do  
No Rachel's, no Tobias's  
I only like boys that morph gorillas  
And boys that morph gorillas like me too!


End file.
